


Rescue @ Sea

by 1bluesapphire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Death of minor characters, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bluesapphire/pseuds/1bluesapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriella and Gillette have both been kidnapped by pirates, and are doomed to die in the Caribbean. What Gillette doesn't know is that his best friend happens to be  Gabriella's father, and Gabriella doesn't know that the nice guy she met on board a pirate ship is in fact, one of her two godfathers.  But all shall be revealed.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue @ Sea

Gabriella Cook was dreaming that her adoptive parents had found a treasure chest that was hidden on one of the many sandy beaches in the Caribbean. Her mother and father were looking for such a chest of treasure because they were archaeologists. However, there were many others looking for it, some saying it was a present for the daughter of a doting father. In her dream, they had hauled the chest out of its sandy grave, and had told Gabriella to open the lid.

As she did so, she could hear noises from downstairs. Her sleep becoming disturbed from the noises downstairs, Gabriella frowned in concentration and opened the chest of treasure to reveal gold and jewels the size of her fist.

"Wow" her mother, Angela breathed in awe. Her father, Jack was also staring at the beautiful jewels inside. There were rubies as red as blood, and as big as a chicken's egg. Sapphires, the size of a baby's fist, sparkled in the Jamaican sun, their dark blue colour glinting in the air around them. Other stones also beamed in the sun, their dark and bright colours beaming brightly. It was, in short, sixteenth century bling.

"Indeed, it is most impressive." Gabriella said, just as awestruck as her parents, before being startled back to the real world by a booming sound.

BOOM! Startled, Gabriella woke up with a jump, wondering what had made such a sound. As the terrible noise echoed through the house, her blood turned cold as she realised that it was the unmistakeable sound of gunshots. Hurriedly, she jumped out of bed, and ducked underneath it, hardly daring to breathe.

She shivered, terrified, as she heard the sounds of footsteps, and then a voice.

"If anyone is in here, grab them, and take them to the ship." A man's voice ordered, and Gabriella stiffened in fear. It was the voice of Captain Radcliffe, the most notorious pirate in all of England. He owned a ship called The Rubieista, one of the fastest ships that ever sailed the sea.

She froze, hoping against hope that the pirates wouldn't find her. She heard one of them saying, "Wow, look at this pearl necklace, it must belong to a little lass."

Captain Radcliffe snorted. "Aye, but there is nobody here," he said, and then added, "So, where is she?"

"Maybe she went to stay with a friend. Or maybe, that couple that we shot were her aunt and uncle, and she's gone back home." Another pirate suggested, sounding thoughtful.

Under her bed, Gabriella let out a silent scream of horror. She now realised that the gunshots she had heard from downstairs had been the death of her parents, and she'd never see them again.

However, Captain Radcliffe was not stupid, and that it was possible that the little girl might be hiding somewhere.

"It's possible that she's hiding somewhere, like under her bed, perhaps." So saying, he lifted up the duvet of her bed, but didn't see her.

When he straightened up again, he was pleased to see that the young girl had been trapped in a headlock by his newest recruit, a French pirate by the name of Matthew.

"Tres bien, Monsieur Matthew," he said in perfect French, and Matthew nodded his thanks.

"So, what do we do with you know, then?" Radcliffe asked grinning horribly down at Gabriella, who shuddered.

There were cries of "Kill her!" that followed his words, except for one pirate, who said, "How about we make her find that treasure chest that everyone in Port Royal has been looking for, and then we kill her?"

His captain eyed him thoughtfully, before he nodded.

"That's a really good idea, Roger," he said, and then added, "Knock her out, and take her to the ship."

Matthew, who was still holding her in a tight grip in one arm, grabbed a large hard book, and whacked her over the head with it.

Gabriella fell to the ground hard, and striking her head on the ground, could see blackness clouding her vision.


End file.
